


Hands off my girl

by kiefercarlos



Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Spencer's has plans for the night, they are quickly ruined. Emily doesn't mind so much with the outcome.





	Hands off my girl

This was not how the night was supposed to go. They were supposed to go for a meal and then they would take a walk along the water and he was going to propose. Now instead he was stuck in a hospital bed unconscious because he tried to take on a guy clearly three times bigger than he was. He was knocked out before he had even hit the floor.

When he opened his eyes he squinted at the bright hospital light above him. He groaned as the feeling came back to him and he could definitely feel the punch that knocked him out. It felt like his face was on fire. He did a quick check and was glad that he wasn't missing any teeth though.

"Morning champ." Came a familiar sweet voice from next to him. He turned his head and saw Emily sitting there smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. However much it hurt in doing so. "I love you, but you are such an idiot. What were you thinking?" She asked as she moved so she was sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinked at her and let his lips curl into a smile. "I got jealous and didn't like how he was talking to you." Spencer admitted and Emily took the hand closest to her and raised it to her lips.

"I think I could have taken him, if I had to. Instead you riled him up and he decked you." She said with a worried look on her face. Spencer soured, noticing that he caused her pain. "I'm sorry Em. Last night wasn't exactly what I had planned." He admitted and a smile graced Emily's face and that got him nervous.

"Yeah I kind of know what you had in mind last night, mister romantic." She said picking something up off the side table. His eyes widened as he noticed the box he had been carrying in his pocket all night. He laced one of her hands with his.

"How long have you been holding onto this?" She asked and Spencer bit his lip nervously, this wasn't how the moment was supposed to go. She kissed him softly, resting a hand on the uninjured side of his face.

"It's a yes, by the way." She said with a smile and Spencer sighed, out of relief. "Four months." He admitted as he took the box out of her hands and opened it. She didn't say anything, but continued to grin at him, she didn't have to. He pulled the ring out of the box and carefully slipped it onto her finger. Her smile was infectious, because when he lifted his eyes from the ring to her face, he was matching her smile with a bright one of his own. The pain taken away by the happiness that was now shrouding the two.

The doctors kept Spencer in till later that day and then when they cleared him, the newly engaged couple decided to celebrate together by spending the weekend locked in their apartment. Wait until the team found out on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for beta. Let me know if interested.


End file.
